Talk:Contests
Contests yet to have been posted (Coming soon!) After Angelic: Hexadecapus, Black Widocto, Lawctopus, Dream Catcher Octo, Rainbow Chain Octo, Laborous Lady, Graveyard Diablo, Blackhawk Ray, Medusa Mine, Clover Crab, (skip 2) Lightning Marlin Special Credits Special credit goes to Gay Noeth for dates and names of the other two fish besdies Pink Ribbon that had Mini Contests. Thanks Gay! Jeydo (talk) 00:47, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Notes - New/Old About Contest Catches Moved this section to the TALK PAGE. Old/New discussions can be brought up there, not on the Contests page. This is per FW Wikia guidelines & Wikias in general - Articles are not for opinions. Please if you see more Note: Your pole must be a decent level that can catch plenty of other fish at that location in order to be able to catch a contest fish. This was implemented by Joe as lower level poles that could only catch few fish, gave that player an unfair advantage at being able to make more contest catches. This can be seen in changelog archive here: https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/forum/official_changelog?id=103593 as well as Seedling contest done shortly after by clicking on "How to catch this fish?" here: https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/fish/seedling#contest Take note of the italicized words for emphasis "as long as you're in an area with plenty of fish, as the Seedling doesn't like being alone.. (as it is with all contests..)" This has been changed several times over the years in an attempt to keep the contest fair and due to player complaints in the forum. Currently contest fish are catchable in all locations specified. Contest fish simply have x% chance, regardless of pole level, number of fish catchable or location. See forum threads to confirm this here in Changelog Archives Post #5 and a further response in Post #102. Jeydo (talk) 04:37, June 10, 2018 :Moved top part to Talk page as well, as it is part of discussion and not relevant to game FW itself which this wiki is about. Also added your time stamp for you. :As to FW Wikia guidelines. I would love to see them, AFAIK none were ever established. Closest thing I have ever seen to one is the Adding Fish page, which is not really an overall wikia guideline for FW ... more just for what all to do when adding fish. :It is apparently your opinion that the above was section of opinions. While it is my opinion that anything from Changelogs are official changes done to the game stated by game Dev's and are therefore not opinions. There are two links in above paragraph to support what all was stated. It is also my opinion that any reasonings stated by game dev's is again factual info about the game and not opinion. Or at least is game dev opinion, but still relevant and part of game. There is one link in above paragraph to support that as well. The entire paragraph was summing up basic requirements about contests, albeit using little more clear language than stated from Joe. However, having stated all that, yea I concur that it is better to remain on Talk:Contests page. Only reason I edited it to begin with was the note was based on outdated info which had recently been changed ... and to hopefully avoid discussions in forums, especially to cut off any referring to old info listed in wiki. And it appeared atm that would be the final change. Yet recent Lucky 7's contest clearly shows that was wrong as was changed once again with x% chance being easier to catch in its original habitat. (I partly blame this on you :p ) Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 10:35, June 10, 2018 (UTC)